


Kisses and Cuddles

by trashy_kai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, Little Spoon Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashy_kai/pseuds/trashy_kai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Established relationship between Dean and Cas and they’re cuddling in bed, being all cute and fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses and Cuddles

The soft feeling of Cas’s skin against his back is everything Dean lives for, and the way Cas kisses his neck lightly and pulls him closer… It’s too early for either of them to even consider getting up, but neither of them feel like sleeping again. Just feeling the other close is enough for them.

“I love you.” Cas murmurs as he kisses just below Dean’s hair. He noses the skin there and presses light kisses to whichever bit of skin his mouth lands on. His kisses as soft, simple caresses and both of them are content with the way things are going.

Dean sighs happily and snuggles his back closer to Castiel’s naked torso. He loves the feeling of Castiel’s strong arms around his chest, keeping him safe even though he is absolutely able to protect himself from whatever danger could ever occur.

“I love you too.” Dean whispers, his face bright red. This is the first time he said it to Castiel, even though it has been on his mind for at least a week. Dean hides his face on the pillow, but keeps his body as close to Castiel’s as he can.

Dean can feel the way Cas is smiling widely against his neck, he can feel the way Cas’s heart is beating in his chest and he can definitely hear the sound of Cas’s voice in a delighted little squeal.

Cas’s arms hug him as tight as they can possibly go and he keeps muttering “ _I love you_ ”s and “ _You’re perfect_ ”s and “ _I’m so glad you love me too_ ”s against Dean’s neck, until the moment Dean turns his face to him, and kisses him lightly on the lips.

“I love you.” He says it again, this time against Cas’s lips. “I really do Cas.”

Cas smiles widely and kisses the corner of Dean’s mouth.

“I know, baby.” He says as Dean’s head falls back on the pillow and they keep lying there, Cas hugging Dean, keeping him as close to himself as possible.

Dean falls back into sleep soon, while Cas keeps pressing light kisses to his head and neck.

**Author's Note:**

> writen for [cutiepiejensen](http://cutiepiejensen.tumblr.com/).  
> Please comment and give me kudos if you enjoyed it! ^^  
> You can find me [here](http://harveyspecter.tk/)


End file.
